Firework
by Lifeofapirate
Summary: Angelica is a poor girl working in Port Royal until one day she escapes and meets a certain Jack Sparrow that needs her help. Will they be able to work together? Well you'll have to read to find out! Jack / Angelica pairing.
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone!**

**How are you? Good I hope. I'm new to fan fiction and this is my first ever story. I'm a beginner, so please be nice! But I also appreciate constructive criticism, so that I can improve my writing.**

**This story is called Firework, and it's actually named after the song because I've decided to incorporate some ideas into my story that are mentioned in the song.**

**oh and the disclaimer! I own nothing, unfortunately... nothing at all... **

**oh and finally pretty please review. If I get at least two, I'll know that you guys like it I'll continue writing. But if not, I'll presume you don't and I'll just end because, because after all, you guys are the reason I write.**

**relax and I hope you enjoy the story. (note that this is very short because it is only the prologue, but future chapter will be way longer-promise.)**

**xxx YOLBYI**

* * *

Firework

PROLOGUE:

Port Royal, England

It was dark, past midnight, at last it was her chance to escape. She tiptoed to the front door, being so very careful not to wake him. If he found out of her absence, she would be killed for sure.

She felt her heart pulsating in her chest, a feeling she had come to enjoy.

Throwing a final glance over her shoulder, she exited the house, hearing the click of the front door as it gently closed.

The wind swept her hair around her face, and the air tasted salty on her lips. She smiled, her warm chocolate brown eyes twinkling like the stars in sky. She struggled to remember the last time she smiled, the last time she was truly happy. How she longed for freedom, it was about time that she ran away.

"Time to go," she whispered to herself through her thick Spanish accent.

She fled into the night, her bare feet against the uneven cobblestone flooring.

Was it painful? yes.

Did she care? no.

She headed down towards the docks, and there in her presence stood freedom. In the form of a large bluey green body of water that contained beautifully sculpted waves which twisted and turned into perfect spirals before crashing against the shore.

The sea.

Immediately she felt at home, her long dark hair flapped in the wind as she sprinted the rest of the way, completely succumbed by its natural beauty...

...Only to be stopped short by one particular pirate...

With dreadlocks and a bandanna.

"Now who be you sweetness?"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think in a review! (Be honest!) I'sic worried that it sucks, please tell me it it it's really bad.**

**xxx YOLBYI**

**YOUR ONLY LIMITED BY YOUR IMAGINATION**


	2. Chapter 1: A fresh Start

**Firework**

**chapter 1: a fresh start**

**hello everyone! How are you all? Firstly, I'd like to thank my wonderful amazing reviewers! My thanks to Valenelle, Sophie, Tom and all the other anonymous reviewers! I really appreciate that you take the time to review because you inspire me to keep writing so thanks once again.**

**also, please note that the previous chapter (prologue) I said port royal, England, I meant port royal, Jamaica. (Sorry 'bout that)**

**i'm trying to keep my characters somewhat in character, but it's tricky. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I put a lot of time in it.**

**by the way it it exactly 40 degrees right now where I am in western Australia- no joke. Bloody heat wave. **

**I love my air conditioner!...sad times...**

**Enough rambling, on with da story!**

* * *

...Only to be stopped short by one particular pirate...

With dreadlocks and a bandanna.

"Now who be you sweetness?"

* * *

'Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?'

An unfamiliar set of eyes gazed into her own, she felt like they could see right through to her very soul. They were dark brown in colour, so dark they could be considered black, but there was much more to them then that. They reminded her of the ocean, deep and comforting yet there was a sense of pain and loss, with a hint of mischief about them. None of which faithfully represented his personality and attire. (Well apart from mischief that is.) They were simply the kind of eyes that she could relate to, the kind that resembled her own.

"Lass, do you speak, I only be asking for a name," the man said again.

By the way he spoke, she figured he'd asked her three or four times already. Immediately she snapped out of her trance and responded rather confidently,

"my name is Angelica, Angelica Teach."

"That is a beautiful name, much like yourself," he winked.

Teach...where had he heard that name before? A confused look crossed his features, but he shrugged it off nonchalantly.

Any other girl who was approached by a pirate, would likely be frightened and scared, but not Angelica. She was very confident, always had been. 'Twas likely a trait she inherited from her father.

"Well...? who are you?" Angelica asked curiously, before folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

The pirate looked offended, but nether the less he replied,

"I be Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service."

He did a little bow and took the opportunity to 'subtlety' look her up and down. He smirked at her, he had to admit that she was beautiful. He couldn't help but admire her long dark luscious hair and her warm chocolate eyes, in which he could see his own reflection. Oh and not to mention her gorgeous hourglass shaped figure. She was beautiful, heavenly.

She reminded Jack of a angel.

That had never learnt to fly.

That's when he noticed Angelica's look of disgust. Oops, she'd obviously caught him checking her out.

"May I ask what a pretty young lass like you is doing out here in the middle of the night? A lot of nasty men hang around 'ere right 'bout now, you should be more careful." Jack said, using an excessive array of hand gestures.

Well that did it! Now this 'pirate' was starting to get on her nerves! How dare he look at her that way and call her 'young' as if she was nothing but a clueless little child. What would he know! She began to shout at him with anger.

"How dare you speak to me that way! How dare you. You no nothing about me Jack-"

"-that be Captain Ja-"

"Be quiet, i'm not finished! Let me tell you, I've been through more then you think, more then you know. I don't know you, yet I know more about you then you know about yourself Jac-"

"IT'S CAPTAIN JA-"

"BE QUIET! All I'm trying to say is that...looks can be very very deceiving, just know that!"

"Listen darling..." He grabbed her wrist, but Angelica would have none of it. She wriggled out of his grasp. This pirate probably had a different girl at every port, and besides she didn't even find him remotely attractive.

Swiftly, she stomped on his left foot, and why doing so, managed to steal a small bag of coins that hung loosely round his belt.

Simultaneously, Jack noticed an extremely unusual charm like object that hung on a silver chain round Angelica's neck. It was illuminated by a sing ray of moon lite. For a moment he stared at it, memorising it, trying to burn the image into his mind.

It was nothing like he'd ever seen before.

It appeared to have a distinctively ancient design, perhaps it was an antique form of jewellery. Either way, he had to have it, he would probably earn loads if he cashed that in. Jack then skilfully unattached the chain and slid it into his pocket, just as Angelica decided to finally release the pressure on his now throbbing foot.

She ran off around the corner with a sly smirk, listening to a faint voice yelling, "do you realise that was my foot!?"

Jack (once he was certain she had gone), reached into his pocket and pulled out the chain he had just stole. He inspected it more closely and noticed that there was a Spanish name engraved on the back.

'Josè Gaspar,' Jack swore he'd heard this name before, but me simply could not remember where! He made a mental note to ask Gibbs, after he'd finished recruiting new crew members at the pub around the corner.

Angelica planned on visiting the docks, but instead realised how thirsty she was. She turned around and saw that indeed there were many pubs, scattered along the coastline. Normally she would avoid these areas at night, but she was so thirsty that she walked straight into the closest pub, 'The Raven.'

Angelica examined the place with disgust. It was a rundown sort of place. The wooden floorboards were chipped and faded, not to mention the puddles of alcohol and broken glass. The tiny place was more than crowded with drunken pirates and prostitutes, making it a little difficult breathe properly. Especially because the whole place smelt like alcohol, smoke, and other things she didn't care to think about. She screwed up her face in distaste as she noticed a group of prostitutes strip dancing in a corner of the pub, accompanied by a large group of pirates cheerfully clapping them on.

Angelica felt a little awkward because she was dressed in a nighty and slip on shoes, but at the same time she didn't care. She wasn't going back to the house to get anything, not even a change of clothes. She never wanted to see him again, ever! After what he'd done to her, she just considered herself lucky that he forgot to lock the door tonight.

Hijo de puta! The very thought of that man made her blood boil with anger and hatred. 'He' was a pirate, you could probably call him an 'ex pirate.' By the name of Josè Gasper. Considered to be one of the best pirates of his time, (at least that's what he told her,) and he was in fact known for kidnapping women. She was trapped in that nightmare for more than 10 years. Up until today that is.

Angelica reached into her pocket and pulled out the little bag of coins she stole from CAPTAIN Jack and placed a few on the counter.

"Miss may I buy you a drink, you can pay me back later...in other ways" he winked.

Angelica looked up to see an old Man with silver teeth standing way too close for her liking. She could feel his heavy breathing on her face, it smelt like alchoal. She looked him in the eye with no fear whatsoever.

"No," she replied.

She turned her attention to the younger man at the counter, (fortunately the elder man had passed out on the floor, probably due to over drinking.

"Do you have water?" She asked, whilst tapping her fingers impatiently on the counter.

"Water...sure of course we do miss...one moment" the young red headed pirate returned with a glass filled of clear liquid. She thanked him, then proceeded to the back corner of the pub, where there was a little more room.

"Blah!" She spat out her drink, choking more a moment. That was definitely not water! She turned around, and sure enough that red headed boy had a smile on his face from ear to ear.

Without contemplating her actions, she threw the glass with perfect aim all the way across to the counter, and it smacked him square in the face, knocking him out cold. No one seemed to notice except a man with grey hair tied back in a ponytail with a scraggly beard who sat at a desk a little further back, with a sign that read 'crew members, enlist here.'

"We'll aren't you a fiery lass, do you need some help getting home." He asked friendly.

Angelica liked this man, he seemed to be nicer then most of the other pirates in this place, she gave him a little smile and walked over.

"Me name is Gibbs, Joshamee Gibbs, what be yours?"

"Angelica, oh and no thanks. Are you in need of a crew?" She asked, gesturing towards the sign.

"Aye, me Captain says he'll only take a few more though, did you know someone that would be interested?" He asked.

"No, but..." Angelica paused, and realised what she was just about to ask.

She couldn't, could she? She'd always wanted to be a pirate, Well ever since her mother died, (her father had left her when she was born apparently, and she had no idea if he was even alive.) She might as well, what did she have to lose?

She pictured a place that was comforting and familiar, the place she had come to call home. The place where she was always welcome and never told to leave.

She pictured the sea.

She imagined being a pirate.

She saw freedom, happiness, a new life with new beginnings and exciting possibilities that'll lay just beyond the horizon, just out of grasp.

She was tired of feeling like rubbish, just drifting through life. She was tired of allowing people to treat her like that. It was time to start again, a fresh start. It was time for her life to actually take-off, like a plane in flight.

She knew exactly what to do...

"I want to join your crew." Angelica demanded and picked up a quill, ready to sign the parchment, oblivious to the look of shock that failed to leave Gibbs face. Finally he gained his voice back.

"Pardon me miss Angelica, but you do not realise what your signing up for here. You will get killed! Piracy is no place for a beautiful women, such as yourself, besides, everyone knows that having a women on board is frightfully bad luck!"

"That is called a myth Mr Gibbs! A myth!" She stamped her foot to emphasise her point.

"I'm sorry lass, but I will not sign ye up. I won't have it and neither will the Captain, even though I was quite impressed with your aiming skills. I'm sorry, but now it's time for you to go!"

With that she slammed the quill on the bench, and stormed out of the pub, pushing people out of the way to get through. As soon as she was outside, she dropped the act and smirked to herself.

"Time for me to go eh? I do not think so Mr Gibbs." She mumbled under her breath. She was definitely going to join that crew.

Her brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

She had a plan...

* * *

20 minutes later, Angelica re-entered the raven, looking nothing like herself whatsoever.

She had found a little store across the road, and used the reminder of Jack's money to purchase some more suitable pirate clothing. She now wore three-quarter cropped black pants, a big, loose white button up shirt, a belt, some boots and a large pirate hat, in which she tucked her long hair into.

Now she looked like a male pirate, surely it would fool Gibbs, she didn't even recognise herself after rolling in mud and dirt to make her clothes look old and her face dirty. It was a perfect disguise.

She spotted Mr Gibbs at the back and noticed that there was only one more spot vacant and she couldn't see any other pirates recruiting crew members, so she hastily made her way over.

"You need a crew member, my name is..is Carlos Florez," Angelica said, with the deepest voice she could manage.

"Well lad, your in luck, you seem ok and you're the last person we need. Go on, sign the list. The ship is called the Black Pearl, the one with black sails- you can't miss it. We leave tonight."

"Thanks," replied Angelica/Carlos, without meeting his eye.

She left The Raven with a big smile on her face. Her plan worked better than she thought.

She couldn't wait to leave Port Royal, to leave all her bad memories behind. If she could help it, she wouldn't come back here ever again.

Now off to the black pearl! She wondered, would the captain would be nice?

Just then she noticed that her necklace was gone, her necklace that she stole from Josè Gaspar. The last time she had it was...she gasped in realisation,

JACK SPARROW!

* * *

**that's chapter one, I hope it's ok. Bear in mind I'm only a beginner, I'm doin' my best.**

**don't forget to review- tell me what you think, and what you would like to see in future chapters,**

**thanks,**

**xxx YOLBYI **


End file.
